


Rita Morgan's Tragic Death

by mike91848



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter - Fandom, Dexter Series - All Media Types, Dexter Series - Jeff Lindsay
Genre: Drama, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike91848/pseuds/mike91848
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Dexter Fan Fiction story made up by me for this forum.</p><p>I own nothing of anything Dexter.</p><p>All names, places, etc. are fictional. This story is post season four.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Article 1 – "Rita Morgan's Tragic Death"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Dexter Fan Fiction story made up by me for this forum.
> 
> I own nothing of anything Dexter.
> 
> All names, places, etc. are fictional. This story is post season four.

Miami Daily Herald Newspaper article, written by reporter Mike RePort, 12/22/09

My name is Mike RePort and I work for the Miami Daily Herald Newspaper. I am a reporter. I work the crime scene beat and the human interest beat. The two overlap so often it's actually difficult to separate them so I have stopped trying. I prefer to do both to bring stories of interest to you, the reader, about our community and its inhabitants. Truth is stranger than fiction, believe me, it's true!

I've been following several of our larger and stranger stories for about four years now and believe I have discovered a common thread. Dexter Morgan, a MMPD forensics Blood Spatter Analyst. These are my opinions about the information made available to me through my own investigations, my confidential informants, and my own intuitive instincts, a.k.a., my gut.

This is my story about how I came to be drawn to Dexter Morgan as a person of interest and my articles through the last four years that have been reproduced here for the benefit of the reader as well as my 'documentation trail' to show you the journey as it unfolded.

My qualifications to write this story are no different than any of you that have had a question with seemingly no answer. Curiosity, persistence, and a yearning for the truth that only gets satisfied with that one single answer that "fits". My journey was not planned or orchestrated by a local travel agency. This journey has been the product of many unrelated stories, or so I first thought, that one day fell into a single giant puzzle, still with many missing pieces, that to my amazement had been staring me in the face for years as an unrecognizable pattern of related events concerning human tragedy and the consequences.

The common thread? The enlightenment? The key that unlocked my previously skewed perception to see the bigger picture? Rita Morgan. To be clear it was her death that brought all of this together for this reporter to ask two questions. What happened and why?

What happened gives us the who, what, when, and where. The 'why' is the million dollar question.

I believe the 'why' is her husband, Dexter Morgan. He is also the 'who' but as this story unfolds you will come to appreciate that he is also the catalyst to explain the 'why. By writing this story through my articles I am placing everything that I know out in plain view for not only you the reader but the MMPD and of course, Dexter Morgan. You will see that I am placing my own life in danger to answer the questions that I have asked myself. But, I would hope that by being so public about my findings that I may actually be safe because as you have read above, I have named my own potential executioner, if my journey has led me down the right path to its own truthful if not at least debatable ending. You read that correctly and yes it is shocking!

Let the journey begin. The articles will not be in chronological order but presented in such a fashion to convey the facts as best they can be, in my humble opinion. My next few articles will start this series with the lead-in theme, "Rita Morgan's Tragic Death", followed by the final chapter in Rita Morgan's life, her funeral. Her story is not over with that chapter because as I mentioned earlier these articles are a story about human tragedy and the consequences. Rita Morgan's untimely and horrific death does have consequences and to that end, I, Mike RePort, will continue my series of articles where the facts have led me.

I will use the words of Dexter Morgan to illustrate the irony of my articles. His comment was made in response to a detective concerning the Trinity Killer during the MMPD's investigation; paraphrasing here, "This is a little hard to believe that this is the same guy that never made a mistake in 30 years." Dexter Morgan's reply was, "I'm sure he made mistakes. We just weren't looking."

Well, Mr. Dexter Morgan, we are looking now.


	2. Article 1 – "Rita Morgan's Tragic Death"

Miami Daily Herald Newspaper article, written by reporter Mike RePort, 12/23/09

Rita Morgan, survived by her husband, Dexter Morgan, and her three children, Astor, Cody, and Harrison, will be remembered for her loving and gentle ways as a wife and as a mother. Her life was tragically cut short last week by her murderer. This is truly a tragedy as expressed by her family and friends. Her loss will be felt not only by her family but by all those that her life touched.

Funeral services were attended by family, neighbors, and a great many of Miami's police officers plus many officials from the City of Miami including the Mayor. Her eulogy was delivered by her husband, Dexter Morgan and his sister, Deborah Morgan. The heart felt eulogies delivered by both did not leave a dry eye amongst the attendees, including this reporter.

The investigation into her murder is underway and as yet no one has been officially named as a suspect but the nonofficial comments this reporter has heard being bantered about in homicide indicate a possible link to a serial killer that has been labeled the Trinity Killer by the FBI. The FBI has officially taken over the investigation of the Trinity Killer but the separate and maybe parallel investigation into Rita Morgan's murder by the Miami Metro Police Department and its forensics department is underway and very active.

Dexter Morgan, the surviving spouse of Rita Morgan, is a member of the forensics department whose specialty is a Blood Spatter Analyst. He is actively involved in the investigation despite his terrible and recent loss. His sister, Deborah Morgan, a detective in the homicide department is also part of the investigation. The family has stepped in to take care of the children and support Dexter Morgan while this investigation is ongoing and hopefully comes to a speedy and successful conclusion, the capture of the murderer.

Sources close to the investigation, speaking with anonymity for obvious reasons, have told this reporter that there are a lot of unanswered questions concerning Rita Morgan's murder. These questions go beyond the usual 'who done it' questions and there seems to be an undercurrent within the department that the timing of the discovery of Rita's body versus when the police were initially called, tied into evidence irregularities, has tensions running very high within the homicide department. This would seem to point back to Dexter Morgan having been the one to discover his wife upon returning home but he is still an active member of the investigation, at least at the time of this writing.

This is an ongoing assignment for this reporter and I will, I emphasize, I will keep up my own investigation and report to you what I find!


	3. Article 3 - "Rita Morgan's Tragic Death"

Miami Daily Herald Newspaper article, written by reporter Mike RePort, 12/24/09

The ongoing investigation into one of Miami Metro Police Department's own, as expressed by many within the department, even though Rita Morgan was the wife of one of their forensics specialists, has taken a turn today that may lead to something more than just the investigation into her death.

One of our own, Christine Hill, as already reported earlier this month, committed suicide in front of Detective Deborah Morgan while being questioned and investigated in the murder of a retired FBI agent, Frank Lundy, and the shooting of Detective Deborah Morgan herself resulting in a flesh wound. The tie in as just discovered by this reporter is that Frank Lundy had been investigating the Trinity Killer for years and had followed leads to Miami in pursuit of this prolific and elusive serial killer that evidently led to his own murder. It was after his own death that his previous employer, the FBI, actually stepped in to acknowledge his efforts as credible, in large part due to the recent help from Detective Deborah Morgan!

There are still unanswered questions from this reporter about Christine Hill's tie in to the Trinity Killer but the direction it seems to be headed is that she may have been related to the Trinity Killer. Further investigation is needed and the facts may well be there but unavailable to me at this time due to the parallel investigations by the FBI and the MMPD into the murder of Rita Morgan and the Trinity killer. As much as I have been able to ascertain already it seems to pale compared to the amount of evidence already compiled by the two investigative bodies according to my confidential sources.

The suicide of Christine Hill, the murder of Frank Lundy and Rita Morgan, are all seemingly connected not only by the possibility of the Trinity Killer link but by Dexter Morgan, Rita Morgan's husband. The secrecy concerning the crime scene of Rita Morgan may be warranted due to the ongoing investigation but as mentioned before there are irregularities and unanswered questions that seem to point to a possible cover up of some kind. The facts will come out eventually and this reporter will be there to gather and report my findings, to you, the reader!


	4. Article 4 - "Rita Morgan's Tragic Death"

Miami Daily Herald Newspaper article, written by reporter Mike RePort, 12/24/09

This is a follow up to yesterday's article where I mentioned Rita Morgan's eulogy that was delivered by her husband, Dexter Morgan, and his sister, Deborah Morgan. It was received by the family and friends present as well as all of those that attended out of respect for them as a privileged private glimpse into her life and how she lived it. It was, to me, a look at her heart and soul. It was apparent that she had touched so many with her kindness and loving outlook on life despite her many challenges that she had set a standard for living life that all that knew her aspired to in their own way.

Here are the words delivered in her eulogy knowing that the reader must impose their own imagination on, to picture the funeral setting and the totality of the impact felt by those that attended. The overall effect was one of loss and acknowledgement of that loss by those closest to Rita Morgan, the woman, the mother, the wife, and the friend, all of which she was and will be remembered for.

Dexter Morgan went first and delivered these words displaying a humble demeanor yet with a feel of personal responsibility that only a husband, the protector of his wife, that had failed his duty, could truly feel. His delivery was filled with silent moments as he tried to reach for and find the right words to convey his feelings, his thoughts, so that we would know how he has been affected by his loss. As he spoke he made eye contact with his children and his sister repeatedly giving the listener the feeling that his words were measured as though he was holding back something, deeper inside himself, that he wanted to say but could not or would not. He appeared deeply troubled as though in some fashion he was responsible for his wife's death. It almost felt like a prophecy when he finished; you be the judge.

"Rita was my hope for a better life. I'm not one to talk about emotions and feelings, normally, but today, now, I want to try. I can only try. With her death my hope for this, a better life, has been cut away. When we first met I was a man looking for something to fill a void in my life. She was what I wanted and needed. She filled that void, with hope.

Over time we grew closer despite my shortcomings. Rita was the most forgiving and patient person; she had a heart big enough for the both of us. We married and we brought little Harrison into this world. This world. This world that has taken his mother from him. This world that has taken her from all of her children. Taken her from me. I should have been there to save her. What have I done? What could I have done?

Today we bury Rita Morgan but not her essence. Tomorrow we will remember today. I will. My journey is not over and my path seems to be cast in fate, not choice. I now accept that. I will do what I have been chosen to do by fate and will remember Rita for the loving person that she was and still is in our hearts. Her time on this earth was a gift to us all."

After a few moments of quiet respect accompanied by tears and hugs I spoke with several of the attendees after Dexter Morgan delivered his wife's eulogy. They were moved by his display of emotion which they say is very uncharacteristic for him. Knowing that this is a tragic life changing event for Rita Morgan's survivors it is no doubt the reason for his emotional display. Having said that there still seemed to be a detachment in his words, of acceptance of what fate has given him to deal with, using his own words. This reporter wishes him the strength to persevere for his sake as well as his children. My own investigation and reporting may not help this wish come true but I am bound by my duty as a reporter to look for and report what I find. The consequences, the outcome, will be what they will be.

Moments later Deborah Morgan began with her eulogy for Rita Morgan. Her demeanor was one of self imposed strength to help carry herself through this painful moment and her forthright honesty as she spoke, tempered by her painful loss as well as her feelings for Dexter and the children knowing that their loss is even greater.

"I can not believe that this has (bleep) happened. The irony of this is not lost on me and my brother. The Morgan's have suffered dearly and there just seems to be no (bleep) justice, none. This moment in time is about Rita though. Let me tell you about what she meant to me.

When I first met Rita she was in a very dark place in her life. Her and her children were in fear for their safety and possibly their lives because of her late husband, Paul. I introduced Dexter and Rita in hopes that they could help each other. I had hopes then that their lives would get better. I had hoped. Now this.

I watched as Rita grew stronger over time. Her and Dexter had their ups and downs but through it all Rita was always there trying to make things work. My brother is not the most outspoken person but in the past few months I saw that changing if only just a little.

Rita was family and made me feel like family. That was how she was. She kidnapped a puppy one time from an abusive neighbor and gave the puppy to a loving family. That was Rita in action. She was about love and caring. She felt emotions deeply and expressed herself honestly and openly. To have her taken like this is not right. It's not (bleep) fair. I can promise you this that I will not rest until I personally have given everything I have as a person and a Detective to help capture the individual responsible for this heinous act.

I loved Rita and miss her so much. God D…, sorry. I'm there for the kids and Dexter. We are family and nothing will ever change that, nothing."

This reporter left out some of the more colorful language from Deborah's eulogy. I am not making light of this but those that know her well were not surprised by her use of the language but this is a public paper and I have had to censor some 'words' for this printing. I hope I have not changed the feel of her eulogy and apologize if I have done so.

Deborah Morgan touched on a few cryptic points that as of this writing I have not been able to uncover. Out of respect for the Morgan family I have not pursued this but if appropriate in the future I may revisit these comments.

It is clear to me that Rita Morgan was; simply put but profoundly true, a good person and not deserving of this ending to her life. As Deborah Morgan said, "there just seems to be no (bleep) justice, none."

My heart felt condolences go out to Rita Morgan's family and friends.


	5. Article 5 - "Rita Morgan's Tragic Death"

Miami Daily Herald Newspaper article, written by reporter Mike RePort, 1/1/10

The New Year is upon us bringing with it the continuing investigation into Rita Morgan's murder as well as the search for the now labeled, Trinity Killer. As I mentioned in an earlier article, the MMPD was looking into when Dexter Morgan first came home to discover the gruesome crime scene versus when he actually called the MMPD to report his wife's murder. I have uncovered the time gap, 90 minutes. This information which I obtained through one of my confidential sources confirms an earlier rumor as well as gives us the reason why, per Mr. Dexter Morgan himself.

When asked about the time delay Dexter Morgan made the following remarks. I do not have his statement verbatim but what I present here is an accurate recap. He stated that upon discovering his wife in the bath tub he went into shock. He remembers picking up his son Harrison and leaving the bathroom to get him away from that gruesome sight.

Anyone can understand his initial reaction and his immediate action as noted above. But, this also raises several questions. We know that Dexter Morgan is a Blood Spatter Analyst and as such is exposed to crime scenes like this or similar enough that taking 90 minutes to call the police seems at face value, too long. He is aware, more than most, that every second counts when there has been a crime that the perpetrator is getting away and the crime scene is getting old and possible evidence may be lost.

Investigating and analyzing crime scenes is what he does for a living and according to his peers he is one of the best in the state. Why wait 90 minutes? Can someone with his training and experience be so shocked that 90 minutes passes before reporting the crime? Maybe there was something else going on. What could he have been doing and why?

If I can project my opinion into this article I would say that he either started his own investigation before calling the police which poses several more questions or he was trying to cover something up that he did not want the police to find. What happened in those 90 minutes?

The initial police arrival and then the forensics team along with the detectives, including Dexter Morgan's sister, Detective Deborah Morgan, followed procedure to close off the crime scene including not only the bathroom where Rita Morgan's body was found in the tub, but the entire property. The police went through everything to find clues about how someone gained entry, exited, and what they did in the home. The photos of the bathroom are horrific and very graphic. I will not go into that kind of detail here but let it be known it was a shocking sight.

The instrument used to kill Rita Morgan was a knife, used to cut her leg which severed her femoral artery. Her death was quick but not so quick to allow her to escape the horror of her own death in front of her own child, Harrison. The knife as I have been told matches a set that was found in the home of Arthur Mitchell who is the lead suspect in the Trinity Killer investigation. I will report more on that in a separate article.

This is where the two investigations cross investigative paths and run parallel. The knife was found in the tub underneath Rita Morgan's body. Was this what Dexter was looking for and couldn't find? Did he move his wife's body but the knife went undiscovered? Did the investigative team discover that her body had been moved? Did Dexter Morgan put the knife there to be discovered? These are valid questions which demand answers that I don't have, yet.

I will continue to dig for the facts and report them to you, the reader. My initial two questions, what happened and why, still need to be fully answered.


	6. Article 6 - "Rita Morgan's Tragic Death"

Miami Daily Herald Newspaper article, written by reporter Mike RePort, 1/2/10

As mentioned in my previous article, for the record this has been confirmed by the MMPD and the FBI, Rita Morgan was killed with a knife belonging to Arthur Mitchell, the lead suspect in the Trinity Killer Case. Going a step further now I should say the only suspect. Arthur Mitchell's DNA has now been linked to several of the Miami slayings connected to the Trinity Killer. The Trinity killer kills in three's based on the late retired FBI Agent, Frank Lundy. But based on further investigation it is now known that he killed in groups of four.

This killing spree has been occurring over a span of thirty years. This makes the Trinity Killer one of the most successful and prolific serial killers in American history. It would appear that he killed Rita Morgan as well. The investigation into her death is still ongoing but has as of this writing according to the MMPD and the FBI been determined that there are no other suspects. There is no other evidence linking anyone else to the crime. It seems unlikely that even though Dexter Morgan was under suspicion initially because of the 90 minute time delay in contacting the MMPD there is not any other individual involved. I still have questions and some of those are further down in this article.

As this reporter promised earlier I now have more to report on the Trinity Killer, A.K.A., Arthur Mitchell. His grouping of four victims is as follows, a 10 year old boy, a young woman, another woman who is a mother, then finally a man who is a father. The young boys were found buried. The young women were found in their bathtubs like Rita Morgan. The mothers were found as suicide victims, jumpers. The fathers were found bludgeoned to death. The exact details have been withheld as the investigation is still open. Rita Morgan fit the third victim's profile even though she was killed like the second victim in the grouping of four.

This has the authorities asking more questions. Why the change in the victim's profile? Did Arthur Mitchell suspect that his capture was imminent? How would he know? Why did he choose Rita Morgan? Was there a connection between Rita Morgan and the Trinity Killer? Was, or is, there a connection between Dexter Morgan and the Trinity Killer?

One theory has been offered as I just found out today is that the Trinity Killer knew that the investigation by Frank Lundy was getting close to him. We know for a fact that the Trinity Killer actually visited the MMPD Homicide Department and was seen talking to Dexter Morgan, apparently asking for directions to get back to the main lobby. This may have been a ruse to identify one of the MMPD's staff connected to the case and that led to Rita Morgan's death. Her death may have been caused by Dexter Morgan being in the wrong place at the wrong time. We may never know for sure.

The other connection to the MMPD and the Trinity Killer as we now know is Christine Hill. DNA evidence has linked her to Arthur Mitchell, she was his daughter! Christine Hill was also dating a detective with the MMPD, Deborah Morgan's partner, Detective Joey Quinn. It is also known that detective Quinn has had several run-ins with Dexter Morgan. I don't have the answers that connect the dots in this mix of relationships that could possibly explain how Rita Morgan became the victim of the Trinity Killer but I will keep digging.

For the record I have received several threats, anonymous of course, advising me to back off of this story 'or else'. I will not back off. I have the duty as a reporter and the obligation as a man of my word to continue until my investigation is complete. You, the reader, should expect no less.

My next article will have information about the cryptic comments made by Deborah Morgan during her eulogy for Rita Morgan.


	7. Article 7 - "Rita Morgan's Tragic Death"

Miami Daily Herald Newspaper article, written by reporter Mike RePort, 1/3/10

Reporting on a story like this one that involves a central figure, in this case Dexter Morgan, requires many hours of lonely research to get the facts needed and verified before an article can be written. The research can take the form of interviews that lead me back to doing more research to verify what I have just been told. This is a tried and true process that is not for the person looking for a shortcut or the faint of heart. The investigation leads to the final story.

But, on occasion, I get lucky and a credible source with key information steps forward. One of our readers approached me with information concerning the remarks Debra Morgan made in her eulogy for Rita Morgan. I referred to her comments as cryptic in my article dated 12/24/09. This source wishes to remain anonymous which I will respect.

As a tie in to what I am about to report, as you may recall, Miami has had two very sensational stories break in the last few years, one concerning the Bay Harbor Butcher in 2007, and the other concerning the Ice Truck Killer in 2006. Both were about serial killers with many victims each.

The Ice Truck killer dated Detective Deborah Morgan. Dexter Morgan saved her life just as she was about to become one of the Ice Truck Killer's victims. They found the Ice Truck Killer later in his home where he had committed suicide.

The Bay Harbor Butcher turned out to be Detective Sergeant Doakes, a co-worker of Deborah and Dexter Morgan. Detective Doakes was found dead, the victim of an explosion.

I will get back to these two seemingly unrelated stories except as already noted, the Morgan family.

Dexter Morgan was born as Dexter Moser. His mother, Laura Moser, had two children, Dexter, the youngest, and Brian, the oldest. She was a confidential informant, a CI, for one of MMPD's own, Officer Harry Morgan. The late Harry Morgan is Deborah Morgan's father and later became Dexter (Moser) Morgan's adoptive father. Laura Moser was being used by the MMPD to set up a sting operation to arrest a group of drug dealers in the Miami area. The drug dealers discovered that she was setting them up and kidnapped her and her two sons. They took them to the docks and inside of a cargo shipping container, in front of the boys, used a chainsaw to kill her then dismember her body. Laura Moser and the boys were in the shipping container for two days before the authorities found them. The boys had been sitting in their mother's blood the entire time. Dexter Morgan was three years old.

Brian Moser, A.K.A. Rudy Cooper, was the Ice Truck Killer. Dexter Morgan's brother. My speculation, based on my research, is that the horrible event in the cargo container effected Brian Moser to such a degree that he became what we knew him for, a serial killer. This is his tragic beginning in my opinion. That does not offer an excuse but does offer some insight as to how one event, so terrible and so horrific, could change a person's life forever.

Dexter Morgan lives today as a widower because of the Trinity Killer. Dexter Morgan lives today with the knowledge that his brother was a serial killer and almost killed his sister. Dexter Morgan lives today knowing that a serial killer can work amongst the same professionals that we put in place to capture them. Dexter Morgan's early years make him a victim of circumstances beyond his control. Dexter Morgan lives today as a Blood Spatter Analyst. This incredible series of seemingly unrelated events has one constant, Dexter Morgan.

My next article covers missing persons; missing persons with criminal backgrounds. People that are not being looked for and society is better off without.


	8. Article 8 - "Rita Morgan's Tragic Death"

Miami Daily Herald Newspaper article, written by reporter Mike RePort, 1/11/10

The Miami Daily Herald has always cooperated with local authorities to help the community in any way possible. This series of articles is no exception to that effort. My work as an investigative reporter to seek the truth has led me to a very interesting discovery. Missing persons. To be more specific missing persons that fall into one of three categories.

The first group is missing persons with criminal backgrounds. The second group is missing persons without criminal backgrounds only because the justice system failed to convict due to technicalities. The third group is missing persons that simply shouldn't be missing, at least at first glance. Most of these people are not being looked for and society is better off without them. I find this on one hand to be good news but on the other I find it very curious. If I were to rephrase this information one could easily be led to believe that we have a vigilante loose in our community, one that no one is looking for. Is it a coincidence that over 30 people fall into this category within the last four years or is something else or should I say someone else at work here?

Law abiding citizens that have not had the need to call 911 are fortunate indeed. For those less fortunate that have had to call 911 may hope that one of these 30 is the one that got away. I apologize for making such a general comment but it serves to make a point. The point being we each have a bit of vigilante in us at least at the "I wish" level. When an individual goes to the next level and takes the law into their own hands what do we as a society say or do?

What is the definition of "vigilante"? A vigilante is someone who illegally punishes someone for perceived offenses, or participates in a group which metes out extrajudicial punishment to such a person. Often the victims are criminals in the legal sense; however a vigilante may follow a different definition of criminal than the local law.

The following are a few of the 30 missing persons that I referred to above and would meet a vigilante's criteria. Based on my research and in an effort to put the puzzle pieces together I have put together the more obvious missing persons from the list for this article. Everyone on my list meets the standards of my research but these are the ones that made their way to the top for this article.

For the record I plan on turning over my complete list with all of my research to the authorities in the next few days. Per my request certain individuals from several different agencies need to be present so that the information presented is not compromised. I don't make this statement lightly, it is of the utmost importance that this information be handled and dealt with immediately by more than one agency.

The first individual I found that fell into group three is Dr. Emmett Meridian, a local psychotherapist, I should say, was. Dr. Meridian came to my attention because of his prominence in our community and his chosen profession which is to help people. He was reported missing by his family and his colleagues. He has not been found. There was no suicide note or any evidence of plans to relocate. His home, his office, and his bank accounts were all as they should be for a man who is staying put and planning to continue to do so. But he is missing.

This was a case of intense interest to the MMPD yet no clues to what could have happened were ever found. There was no person of interest. No suspect to investigate. I took the time to research Dr. Meridian through all avenues available to this reporter. I found a link, several in fact, which led back to the Doctor. Three female suicide victims were his patients in the recent past just prior to his disappearance. I spoke with their families and all of them had a similar story. Dr. Meridian took each of the patients off of their anti-depressants just prior to their suicide.

Someone else discovered this link. Someone else took the law into their own hands. They could have chosen a different path and reported their findings to the authorities but did not. This type of link would be considered circumstantial unless someone was able to verify their suspicions. Someone did. I have the proof.

The next person falls into the second group, James Jaworski. Mr. Jaworski was suspected and then arrested in the murder of Ms. Jane Saunders. But Mr. Jaworski was released based on a faulty search warrant rendering all of the evidence unusable in a court of law. Ms. Saunders left behind 2 young sons. The crime was committed in what is referred to as a 'snuff film' which is an underground film made by a murderer and viewed by those with a morbid sense of voyeurism.

Once again James Jaworski went missing soon after his release. He left his home intact and did not report to work as a valet for a local hotel. He went missing without a trace. How can this happen? The answer to this is in my research and will be made available to the authorities as I have already mentioned.

The final reference to missing people here in this article actually refers to a very sensational case from a few years ago that we reported on concerning the Bay Harbor Butcher. You all remember that one with the dozens and dozens of body bags with human parts found in our harbor. These bags contained the remains of dozens of people. All of them fall into one of the three groups. It was reported that one of the MMPD's own, a Detective Sergeant Doakes was the Bay Harbor Butcher based on the evidence.

Two different agencies worked on the case and it was solved. Except there were those at the time that felt the evidence did not add up based on, in part due to personal knowledge of the individual accused, and in part due to intuitive instincts. Neither of these were enough to reopen the case. One fact remains clear. The most damning evidence was processed by one individual in the MMPD forensics department, their Blood Spatter Analyst, Mr. Dexter Morgan. This is a very curious fact. I have additional information on this also that will be presented to the authorities in my meeting.

My next article will detail the results of the meeting and the ongoing investigation. This is investigative reporting at its best. I must let you know that I have received additional threats to my life because of this series of articles and will be taking precautionary measures until such time as the threat has past. My duty is to you, the reader.


	9. Article 9 - "Rita Morgan's Tragic Death"

Miami Daily Herald Newspaper article, written by reporter Mike RePort, 1/18/10

"Dexter Morgan Charged with Multiple Murders" 

The last few days have been very eventful to say the least; in fact that is an understatement! First the facts then I will give you the background. One note, this reporter played a pivotal role leading up to Dexter Morgan's arrest. Here are the facts.

Dexter Morgan, a MMPD forensics expert in Blood Spatter Analysis, was arrested at 9:15 p.m. last night by a multi-agency task force. The agencies involved are the MMPD and the FBI. Mr. Morgan was arrested a short time after he entered a rented cargo container on an industrial site used for storing such containers and other miscellaneous construction equipment. The arrest was made without incident. He was taken to the local MMPD jail where he was booked and then moved into a private cell away from other prisoners. At least one FBI agent is watching Dexter Morgan at all times.

His sister, Detective Deborah Morgan, was not part of the task force initially as well as most of the other Detectives in the homicide department until after the arrest. Dexter Morgan, with his attorney present, has been undergoing questioning by the FBI along with the MMPD. I have been told that he is cooperating fully. It remains to be seen if he will actually stand trial or work out a plea agreement to keep the death penalty off of the table. This is part of the ongoing interrogation and negotiating process that has been set up by his attorney.

The full extent of the fallout from Dexter Morgan's arrest remains to be seen. New evidence obtained from the cargo container matches evidence from the Bay Harbor Butcher case. The possibility is very real that the MMPD pinned the Bay Harbor Butcher murders on the wrong man, Detective Sgt. James Doakes. It will take some time to do the initial sorting through and summary analyzing of all of the evidence just obtained but between the FBI and the MMPD I have been told it will take no more than a week or so. Please note this is just the beginning, the first pass.

This process would normally take longer but it is my assumption that because Dexter Morgan is cooperating with both agencies the process will be shortened considerably. The complete list of the key evidence has not yet been released but it was leaked that there were over a dozen glass slides in a small box with blood samples. The DNA work is being worked on now to match these blood samples to missing persons. According to one of my sources Dexter Morgan can put a name to each slide. His alleged kill tools and a computer were also found in the cargo container. The computer could contain information relating to the victims. There was more evidence but as of this printing I could not get any additional information.

These are the facts as I have them. Of course as new information is released I will be there and report everything to you, the reader. The background leading up to the arrest is the next part of this article. When I started this series of articles I made the following statement.

"My name is Mike RePort and I work for the Miami Daily Herald Newspaper. I am a reporter. I work the crime scene beat and the human interest beat. The two overlap so often it's actually difficult to separate them so I have stopped trying. I prefer to do both to bring stories of interest to you, the reader, about our community and its inhabitants. Truth is stranger than fiction, believe me, it's true! "

This story about Dexter Morgan proves this to be true. I do not take pleasure in reporting this type of story to you because of the victims, more on that to follow, and even more so because of the lives of those affected by Dexter Morgan's misdeeds. These include his family and his co-workers. You have the right to know what these affects are and it is my duty as an investigative reporter to bring this information to you. This is the story behind the facts.

As I wrote in a previous article the tragic death of Rita Morgan brought a larger group of seemingly unrelated events together to be looked at like a puzzle but still with some missing pieces. I took the information that I had gathered to the FBI, specifically the task force assigned to the Trinity Killer case. Once presented with my information the FBI brought in a MMPD Detective, Lt. Maria LaGuerta, the unit commander for the MMPD Homicide Department which also includes the forensics staff and lab. Of course Mr. Dexter Morgan was a member of this forensics group filling the position of the Blood Spatter Analyst. I presented my information once again. This time the FBI added some additional details that they had gathered, in part due to the efforts of the late Frank Lundy, retired FBI Special Agent.

What came out of these meetings was a plan. The information pointing to Dexter Morgan as a person of interest in multiple murders at this point was formidable but not enough to convict. Too much of the information was either circumstantial and or lacking confirmation to be presented as credible evidence. The plan set up a series of steps to bait Dexter Morgan into making a mistake. As I stated in my first article,

"I will use the words of Dexter Morgan once again to illustrate the irony of my articles. His comment was made in response to a detective concerning the Trinity Killer during the MMPD's investigation; paraphrasing here, "This is a little hard to believe that this is the same guy that never made a mistake in 30 years." Dexter Morgan's reply was, "I'm sure he made mistakes. We just weren't looking."

Well, Mr. Dexter Morgan, we are looking now."

These words proved to be prophetic. They were published to be just that. That was one of the first steps in the plan, but not the first. The first step was to obtain several court orders to allow information gathering via several methods. One was a phone tap of course for Dexter Morgan's cell, home, and work phones. Another was a tracking device, several in fact, placed in his vehicle. At this point the FBI could listen in and follow Dexter Morgan without his knowledge. Once these steps were in place I started publishing this series of articles. I intentionally made provoking and slanted remarks to entice Dexter Morgan to take action.

The action the FBI hoped for was to push Dexter Morgan to cover his tracks by destroying any evidence he still had. In this type of situation timing is everything. If the FBI was late or missed an opportunity then all evidence could be lost. My role was to be the antagonist via my articles to cover some of the information that I had gathered, but not all, so that Dexter would feel the need to protect himself. That is exactly what happened.

The FBI followed Dexter Morgan to the rented cargo container then had to get an additional court order to search the container. The people were in place ready to do this ahead of time so that when the moment arrived to make their move they would not waste a single moment. With the search warrant in hand the multi-agency task force moved in while Dexter Morgan was still in the container.

The FBI worked with Lt. Maria LaGuerta to help facilitate the arrest itself knowing that not everyone in her department had been told ahead of time of the ongoing investigation. This was done with the specific intent to keep those closest to Dexter Morgan from letting something slip that would let him know he was being watched.

Once arrested additional search warrants were obtained for Dexter Morgan's home and his work area at the MMPD. All of his case files while he has been a Blood Spatter Analyst for the MMPD were also a part of this seizure of material items and information. One of the ramifications of this investigation is the possibility that every case he worked on may have to be reopened and reviewed which could lead to new trials if not outright dismissals of all charges. This information has already reached the private sector and dozens of attorneys have already filed various motions with the courts and many dozens more are expected if not hundreds more. This part of the investigation, of all his cases that he worked on, could be the single largest review of criminal cases in the history of the United States of America, if not the world. He has worked for the Miami Metro Police as a forensic specialist in blood splatter analysis for over fifteen years. One of the cases back in 2006 that I read the transcript of stated, per his testimony, that he had been involved in 2,103 cases. Add three more years to that count.

This reporter cannot make any assumptions about the real number of cases that will be reopened by the courts and on what grounds but the possibility exists that each one could be and if that were true and if a great many of these cases were overturned there could be hundreds if not thousands of convicted criminals released back into the streets of our city. The cost of this portion of the investigation could run into hundreds of millions of dollars and consume years of court time. Our courts are already full and our city is already strapped for money in these economically troubled times. Add to that the lawsuits asking for restitution. The dollars involved in this backlash effect could cost more than the reopened cases themselves.

In closing for today's article I must say that this is the biggest story I have ever covered and may well be the biggest ever of my career once I retire. My next article will take a closer look at the MMPD and the people that Dexter Morgan has affected. Part of my negotiations with the FBI and the MMPD in doing these articles has given me an insider's pass to interviews and an exclusive first interview with Mr. Dexter Morgan. Of course I will need everyone's permission and cooperation and to that end I remain your eyes and ears to gather then report the truth.


	10. Article 10 - "Rita Morgan's Tragic Death"

Miami Daily Herald Newspaper article, written by reporter Mike RePort, 1/23/10

"Suspected Miami Serial Killer Arrested"

"Dexter Morgan Charged with Multiple Murders" 

This is day 6 in the continuing questioning of Mr. Dexter Morgan. The amount of detail obtained so far is staggering. His attorney has issued the following statement.

"Mr. Dexter Morgan is cooperating fully with the FBI and the MMPD. His wish is to keep his case from going to trial because of his family. A long trial would just prolong the pain he knows that his family is already feeling. He does not ask for forgiveness. He is asking for understanding and patience so that he can tell his own story in his own words."

I have talked to Dexter Morgan and have permission to publish this article with our interview. He granted this interview knowing full well that his words will bring pain to his family. But he wants his statement published to help explain his situation. I am cooperating with him and his attorney as part of my arrangement with them and of course the FBI and the MMPD. I have been told that he will be working with several world renowned Psychiatrists and Criminologists to do a study of his life.

I was asked to print this interview word for word so that Dexter Morgan could take full responsibility for his own words. This is the interview.

MR

Mr. Morgan, may I call you Dexter?

DM

Yes.

MR

As you know by now the world knows that you are one of the most prolific serial killers in history. Having said that it seems that most of your victims if not all were actually bad people, other serial killers, murderers, pedophiles, and more. Is that true?

DM

Yes. I have a code. A code that I followed to channel my urges to kill only those that deserved to die. That is the single most important fact that I want everyone to know. I did not kill randomly. I did not kill innocent people; at least that was my intention. I admit I made a few mistakes but overall that is what I did. I did not kill children. I lived by the code to keep from getting caught, until now, and to make sure that the people I chose were actually guilty.

MR

What makes you want to kill?

DM

You covered that in one of your articles already. I witnessed the death of my mother when I was three years old. She was killed using a chainsaw. I didn't remember that until just a few years ago but I know that was the catalyst that changed me from a normal person into a person with no conscience or feelings. I turned off my emotions to survive after witnessing her death.

MR

I did cover that and wrote about your brother, Brian. We know your brother as the Ice Truck Killer and know about those victims. We have to assume that he was killing before that but we don't have anything about those murders or how many. Do you?

DM

No. We were separated immediately after our mother was killed. As it turns out he was institutionalized and I was adopted by Harry Morgan. Obviously we were both affected the same way by what we witnessed. He used the string of killings as the Ice Truck Killer to get back into my life. It's complicated. He had set up our mother's old home as a kill site for my sister Deborah and actually wanted me to kill her. I couldn't do that. Brian and I were so similar but yet different.

MR

How different?

DM

He didn't have a code. He would kill innocent people, I wouldn't. Plus it was Deborah. I could never kill her. Never. Even though most people will consider me a monster I have evolved over time, at least to some degree.

MR

That brings up another question then, several in fact. Let's start with what you have called 'the code'. What is 'the code' and how or where did you establish 'the code'?

DM

The code is a list of rules to follow so that I would not get caught. In fact that is rule number one. Obviously I have been caught but not during a kill. Let's call a kill an execution of a deserving individual. That is another rule in the code. I knew you would ask about the code so I've prepared a list for you to publish.

MR comment

This is the list that Dexter Morgan gave me. It was on a printed sheet of paper. I was advised that he now has access to a computer and a printer.

My Code

1) Never get caught.

2) Killing innocents is never allowed.

3) Always take time and make sure you have the right person through EVIDENCE. Be sure!

4) Preparation for the kill must be extremely well planned.

5) All evidence must be destroyed.

6) Blend in, maintain appearances.

7) Control my urges, channel them.

8) Killing must serve a purpose otherwise it's just plain murder.

9) It's not about vengeance, not about retaliation, or balancing the books.

It's about something deep inside that I must control.

It's something that I call my Dark Passenger.

When I read this list, Dexter Morgan's code, I thought it sounded like something an older person would have derived based on years of experience, not a young child growing up with what Dexter calls his Dark Passenger. So I asked him the following question.

MR

Dexter, where did you get this code?

DM

My father, Harry Morgan.

MR comment

That answer sent chills down my spine. I have been a reporter for many, many years and have covered hundreds of horrific stories but that one comment took my breath away. Dexter Morgan spoke four simple words, "My father, Harry Morgan". The first thought I had was that Harry knew about the Dark Passenger and gave Dexter the code to live by to survive. Harry trained a serial killer. The gravity of that hit me full force and it took me a few moments to gather my thoughts and gain control of myself to continue with the interview.

MR

I'm sorry to have reacted that way but your last comment took me by surprise. I have to ask then based on that comment, when did Harry first talk to you about your urges, what you now call the Dark Passenger?

DM

I don't remember exactly but I was still very young, before my teens. I had been killing small animals, cutting them up, and then burying them in the back yard. Harry found those graves and questioned me. That's when we started talking about my urges and how I felt about people and my lack of normal emotions. We continued with those discussions and my lessons up until the time he passed away.

MR

My first reaction would have been to get you professional help. Did that ever come up at all?

DM

Yes but not like you might think. I was questioned by professionals at various times and Harry gave me some advice which I followed. He told me to answer all of their questions, written or verbal, with the opposite of what I actually felt. I passed their tests. Harry did what he felt was right for me, gave me the code to follow so I would survive.

MR

That means that you never had an opportunity to be helped, to be different, to be normal, using your words.

DM

By the time I thought of that it was too late. I don't know why Harry didn't explore that. I have to assume that he felt I was past that point and his best effort as my father was to guide me with the code and his training to help me survive. He always told me that he loved me. I believe he did what he could for me considering my Dark Passenger and his profession, a cop.

MR

Let's get back to Harry in a moment. You mentioned that you have evolved over time, at least to some degree. How so?

DM

I have moments when I feel something, emotions maybe. I didn't use to experience that at all. I have feelings for Harrison and the kids. At least I know I want what is good for them and I want them to be safe, I care. All of this of course has ruined that at least for now. I have regrets about Rita. I was at the point just before her death that I felt I could change. It was because of me that she was killed. I didn't follow the code.

I made a mistake in not killing Arthur Mitchell when I should have. I was intrigued by his ability to kill and yet have a family. I tried to learn how he did it and found out that his family was just a cover, not a family at all. By the time I figured that out and finally killed him it was too late for Rita. I hold myself responsible for her death even though I didn't kill her.

MR

If I may I would like to make an observation and get your response. Is that okay?

DM

Yes.

MR

When you just described your involvement with the Trinity Killer and how that led to your wife's murder you never mentioned having remorse or that you loved her. Your response was more in line with your code and how you did not follow the code and the results were something you feel responsible for. To be honest that is not an emotional response but one of cause and effect. It comes across as an answer that one would get from a soldier talking about death in the battle field, involved but detached. I would have to say that even a soldier would feel remorse to some degree. If you can please elaborate.

DM

This is the internal battle I have been fighting for years, no conscience and no feelings versus the desire to be normal. It's complicated. I don't have the answer. I know that I did not want Rita killed and that I wish she were here for the children. I tried to protect her but fate intervened and here we are. I am who I am. I can't put a label on it. I'll leave that to others to figure out.

MR comment

I must add at this point that Dexter Morgan is an enigma. When we spoke I could see from his body language and facial expressions that he was truly struggling to come to terms with who and what he is but at the same time his words told me that he is truly lost. I had several emotions at the same time as we spoke and he revealed his inner struggle. I felt sorry for him and at the same time repulsed by his lack of true emotion that led to him being a serial killer. I don't mean to over simplify his mental condition but that was how I felt during our interview.

MR

Thank you for your honesty. Let's get back to Harry. You mentioned his training. Can you give us the details?

DM

Harry started out by letting me know that he was there for me no matter what. We talked about my urges and lack of emotions. He knew that he could not change me and yet he wanted to help me. He was a cop and knew how the system worked. He knew what mistakes criminals would make and that those led to their capture. He schooled me in the ways that I would need to cover my tracks, to not leave any evidence. He was a man of principal and gave me the code to guide me as much as a way to keep me from getting caught as it was a way for him to live with what I was. I'm not sure if he was successful with the last part but that is not something I will talk about.

MR

You went on to college and have become a Blood Spatter Analyst; one of the best as I understand from your peers. It seems to me that this career path fits with your urges and has allowed you to work amongst those that eventually caught you even though that took over 15 years. What are your thoughts on that?

DM

You are correct. The irony is that I would help solve crimes by day and would follow my urges by night. As a forensic scientist I had insight by day and obviously training that helped me during my other deeds by night.

MR

One of the issues at hand now is that you worked on several thousand cases where your direct testimony or your expert reports were used to convict criminals. That has now become a hot issue in light of your capture. Your thoughts please.

DM

My work as a Blood Spatter Analyst stands on its own. Rules 1 and 6 come into play. First off my work for the MMPD has been reviewed by my peers as the work was presented and by opposing counsel at the time. Many appeals in the past have already brought my work up for review and I've never been overturned. Any new appeals will have the same results. Rule 3 was always there in my work for the MMPD. Rules 1 and 6 emphasized that. It was in my own best interest as a professional at the MMPD to separate my work for them from my personal deeds by night. I never falsified or manufactured evidence. This was for several reasons. Some I mentioned above.

The other was that if I couldn't present evidence that would convict in a court of law but felt that the individual was guilty I took the situation into my own hands to find the evidence through my own methods which were not hampered by the legal system. The result for the community was the same.

None of the cases I was involved in will be overturned because of evidence being tampered with or manufactured in any way. This I know for a fact.

MR

Is there anything you would like to say that has not been brought up yet?

DM

I alone am responsible for my actions and deeds. I have hurt those that were close to me and for that I only ask that they try to understand. I never asked for any of this but yet here I am. I would like to believe that even though my own Dark Passenger is a monster and has controlled me all these years that the code helped channel my urges to help society in the long run. I would hope that would be my legacy.

MR

Thank you Dexter for this interview. Our time for today has run out. If we have an opportunity to get together again we can continue where we left off.

DM

We will see.

MR comment

You be the judge. What is Dexter Morgan? Each of us will have to answer that one for ourselves. The consequences of his Dark Passenger's deeds are many. He lost his family. He lost his professional standing in the community. He opened Pandora's Box in so many words to describe the legal ramifications concerning his efforts as a Blood Spatter Analyst. He now only has his reasoning to help him justify his acts. Dexter Morgan is alone now. No one close to him will ever be able to see past what we now know about him. Everyone close to him is suffering. Time is on their side. Time for Dexter Morgan has run out.

After my interview with Dexter Morgan and before this article could be published I was informed that he committed suicide. I have not been given the details concerning how he did it but for him, Mr. Dexter Morgan, his struggle is over.

This concludes this series of articles and I want to thank you, the reader, for taking your time to read them and for the letters and phone calls I have received giving me your support.

My final comment is that Dexter Morgan touched all of our lives at some level. No one that knew him or about him was left untouched.


	11. Article 11 - "Rita Morgan's Tragic Death"

Miami Daily Herald Newspaper article, written by reporter Mike RePort, 2/15/10

"Dexter Morgan, Confessed Serial Killer, Commits Suicide"

"Interviews with his Colleagues and Family" 

I have received many requests to follow-up on this story of human tragedy that has affected us all to a great degree. The human mind is complicated and at times so strong but as this story has shown us, also so very fragile. This reporter can not explain the complexities of the human mind but can only provide you, the reader, with information concerning the aftermath of Dexter Morgan's life guided by his Dark Passenger.

My last article on Dexter Morgan, published on January 23rd, 2010, told you that he had committed suicide and that his personal struggle was over. That is true but those that were close to him are still struggling with their own feelings and looking for answers. Their struggles may ease over time but may never be resolved. This is the aftermath of Dexter Morgan's tragic life, leaving those close to him to deal with the consequences. This is their ongoing story.

My interviews with the following people that knew him the best gives us some insight into the Dexter Morgan that he wanted others to see and also how each of these people are dealing with their own internal struggles. The MMPD has these individuals in counseling now to make sure that each has the best opportunity to come to terms with their own questions and feelings concerning their personal relationship with Dexter Morgan.

These interviews are published with the full permission of the MMPD, the FBI, and each of the individuals interviewed. My comments have been approved as well. The purpose of this article is two fold; one is to inform the public of the Human Interest side of an event in our community that has affected each of us on a personal level and, two, to allow those closest to Dexter Morgan to speak out about their personal tragedies in their own words. I personally want to thank each and everyone interviewed for their bravery and their candor. I will be interviewing Lt. Maria LaGuerta, Sgt. Angel Batista, Detective Joey Quinn, Forensics Expert Vincent Masuka, and last but not least, Detective Debra Morgan. Each of these individuals has worked with Dexter Morgan and of course Debra Morgan is his sister.

My first interview was with Lt. Maria LaGuerta. She was the only person in Homicide at the MMPD involved with the initial investigation and sting operation involving Dexter Morgan. She was his supervisor and colleague. Lt. LaGuerta presented herself as a professional first then as a colleague when we spoke.

MR – Lt. LaGuerta, may I call you Maria for this interview?

Lt. ML – Yes that will be okay.

MR – Thank you, Maria. First of all I want to thank you for granting me, my newspaper, this interview. I know this is not easy for you and by granting this interview you are allowing others to know about your personal struggles concerning your team here at the MMPD and of course with Dexter Morgan. As we have discussed I will ask you several prearranged questions and follow-up questions to those as needed and then you will have the opportunity to speak freely as you wish.

You were the only one in Homicide that had prior knowledge to the sting operation. How did that affect you?

Lt. ML – As you know I was approached, along with my Captain and the Chief, by the FBI, initially with some very damning information but not complete enough to convict. The information you put together along with the FBI was compelling but needed something more substantial backed by hard evidence.

Making an accusation based on assumption and few facts falls short of what the courts require to convict. When I first heard that Dexter Morgan was suspected of being a Serial Killer I was literally shocked. I didn't know what to say, I was actually speechless. It made no sense to me, knowing Dexter Morgan through our work together. He was always such a quiet thoughtful person and so thorough in his work that he just seemed to be there as a person that you could count on, could trust.

Trying to picture him as a Serial Killer, trying to accept that as a valid thought worthy of further action at first seemed impossible. We spent over three hours, as you know, in that meeting before I was able to allow myself to entertain the thought of developing a plan to further the investigation. It was one of the most difficult processes I've gone through in my career.

As we developed the plan and moved forward I was in constant conflict. At one level as a professional I knew we had to move forward and prove or disprove all of the allegations. At a very personal level I wanted Dexter Morgan to be innocent. My stomach was in knots for weeks. It was very difficult working with him and the rest of my team knowing that our plan was in motion and the possible outcome would be that he was actually a Serial Killer.

MR – I know that you have lost several people very close to you over the last few years. How have you dealt with your loss up until now and has that changed since this most recent tragic event with Dexter Morgan?

Lt. ML – One of the people you refer to was Sgt. James Doakes. We were very close professionally and had been partners at one time. He was labeled the Bay Harbor Butcher but we now know that the Bay Harbor Butcher was actually Dexter Morgan. Up until this new information was known I was very troubled by the closing of that case. I felt I knew James better than anyone and couldn't believe that he was capable of what he was charged with. I tried to get the FBI to reopen that case but I didn't have enough to go on to make it happen. I now know the truth.

This points out one of the dilemmas that I have been dealing with since the truth about Dexter Morgan has come to light. I knew James better and have had my doubts all this time but yet I knew Dexter too, very well, or so I thought. I'm glad that James has been cleared and glad that the truth about Dexter has been confirmed by his own confession and the evidence. But, how could so much of what was a given for me be so wrong and or be so contrived and not be able to know or do anything about it? This has shaken my professional confidence and my trust in others.

MR – What have you done to help your team deal with this, the Dexter Morgan tragedy?

Lt. ML – As the unit commander it became my responsibility to interview each member of the team and provide my assessment to the brass and the counselors to help guide them in their decisions concerning the correct course of action over the last few weeks. My main concern of course was for each one's personal well being independent of work then of course their ability to function as professionals in their work. I believe this process will bring about the results I hope for. Each member of the team is strong in their own way and I have every confidence that we will all go forward as survivors of this very tragic time.

MR – I understand you will be in a new position within the department starting next month. Please let us know about that.

Lt. ML – That's true. After all that has happened I realized that I could serve the department and my colleagues better in a new position in the Special Investigations Division for the MMPD. I will be promoted to the position of Captain on March 1st when I take over the department. I will still be available to my team here in Homicide whenever needed.

MR – Is there anything else you would like to add?

Lt. ML – I know that we will all survive this terrible time. The department will be in good hands when I transfer out. Sgt. Batista is being promoted to Lieutenant and will be the new unit commander for Homicide. His team will be there to serve the community as they always have.

MR – Thank you for the interview and your professionalism in dealing with this very difficult investigation.

That concluded my interview with Lt. Maria LaGuerta. She was recently married to Sgt. Angel Batista and between them have served their community for over 30 years. My observation of Maria's state of mind at this time is that she is dealing with this series of events in a very professional manner but yet I wonder if at a deeper level, like the rest of her team, she is still struggling to deal with her own feelings. I know I would be.


	12. Article 12 - "Rita Morgan's Tragic Death"

Miami Daily Herald Newspaper article, written by reporter Mike RePort, 2/17/10

"Dexter Morgan, Confessed Serial Killer, Commits Suicide"

"Interviews with his Colleagues and Family" 

Through the process of investigating and publishing this continuing series of articles this reporter has found a much greater appreciation for the difficulties that the Law Enforcement Community has to deal with on a daily basis to do their jobs! I am humbled by their persistent drive and relentless pursuit of the facts wherever these facts may lead them. This case has proven to me that our very own MMPD has what it takes to enforce the law as we, the citizens of this community, would expect.

One of the Detectives involved in this case that was brought in at the time of the actual arrest of Dexter Morgan is Sgt. Angel Batista. As reported in my previous article Sgt. Batista and Lt. LaGuerta were recently married and Sgt. Batista will be promoted to Lieutenant and take over Homicide as the unit commander on March 1st. This interview took place at the MMPD's Homicide headquarters in what will soon be Sgt. Batista's new office.

In preparing for this one on one interview I had the opportunity to speak with his colleagues and found that there is more to Sgt. Batista than just a man with a job to attend to. He is a man with a passion for life that not only his work reflects in various ways but infects those around him as well. Each individual that I spoke with felt a closeness to him that went beyond the job. I also felt this during the course of our interview. Sgt. Batista was relaxed and very open in his responses to my questions.

MR – Sgt. Batista, may I call you Angel for this interview?

Sgt. AB – No problem.

MR – Thank you, Angel. As I did with Lt. LaGuerta I want to thank you for granting me this interview. This can not be easy for you knowing that you worked with Dexter Morgan for so many years. I know you were brought in for the actual arrest with only a few moments notice. What was your initial reaction?

Sgt. AB – It hit me hard right in the gut. Not just me but everyone. We all stood there staring at Maria with our mouths open with blank stares. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Dexter Morgan, a suspected Serial Killer and all of us would be going out to make the arrest with the FBI in a few minutes! No way, couldn't be. Someone had made a mistake. Someone had planted evidence maybe, I don't know, it just didn't make any sense.

Maria waited a moment before going on, to let us calm down, then she told us that it was better for us to be there so that no one would get hurt. She told us that the investigation had been going on for about four weeks and tonight was the night. She would be able to fill us in on the details once we got back to the station but right then we needed to step up and do our jobs.

I'm sorry, give me a moment.

MR comment – At this point Angel became emotional but after a moment continued on.

Sgt. AB – At that moment in the briefing room Deb lost it. Detective Quinn had to grab her to keep her from going after Maria. The next few minutes were pretty bad. We found out later that Maria had just told Deb in private what was going on and Deb had not handled it well at all but had calmed down. But when Maria made the announcement to the team Deb really lost it. We were all pretty much floored, but Deb, my god.

It took all of us to get her to calm down and buy into the idea of the team going out together to make the arrest. She became very protective of Dexter at that point and at the yard again when she spoke to the FBI. Did I say "spoke"? We knew that she would do everything she could to make sure no one would overreact during the arrest. No one did thank god.

Those few moments from first hearing what was going on to the time we left the station changed all of us. I have never been so caught up in the moment as I was that night. I remember feeling light headed then really pissed off. Time seemed to stand still then fast forward. That briefing was a nightmare.

MR – I can't even imagine how you all felt at that moment but for you to have gone through that and be able to talk about it now is commendable to say the least. We all now know what Dexter Morgan was. Having said that can you tell us about the Dexter Morgan that you knew prior to his arrest?

Sgt. AB – It's difficult now to separate the two people in my mind. One person was a friend, a compadre. He was a man that I could confide in and ask for advice from and feel comfortable around. The other person I don't know and it's still difficult to even imagine that he was that other person. The two are one, I know, but for me one is real and the other is not. To truly answer your question would mean that I have to tell you about years of experiences that formed our bond as men, as professionals, as compadres. I just know that whatever caused him to be what he was, was not his fault.

MR – What overall effect has this experience had on your life?

Sgt. AB – I have taken the time to reflect on what is important to me as a man, a husband, a father, a friend, and a cop. That process is a never ending one, I know, but I can answer your question with what I know right now.

I am a man first that has had his very foundation shaken by this tragedy. I have come to terms with the fact that I can only control myself, not others. I believe in myself as a man and can now carry the burden of Dexter Morgan's memory.

As a husband I live for the moment to be as good as I can to my wife for our time together is so beautiful. As we now know life is short and every moment counts.

I am now closer to my daughter with our renewed relationship. My love for her has grown and I will not let her drift away from me again.

As a friend I offer myself to those that will accept me as I am. I can not do more than that.

As a Detective, a cop, I know that the first priority is to be safe and protect my team from harm as we do what we do. I will enforce the law to protect our community to make our city a safer place to live.

MR – Is there anything else that you would like to add?

Sgt. AB – The last month has been a difficult time for everyone on our team. We will be looking for a new Forensics Expert and it will be my responsibility to keep the team together and working smoothly. I believe I have everyone's support for this. This tragic event has taught us to not take anything for granted.

MR – Thank you, Angel, for your candor and sharing your feelings with our readers about something that has affected you so deeply, thank you again.

As you, the reader, can see, Sgt. Angel Batista is a man with deep passion for his work and those around him. He is a good man and we are lucky to have him in our community. My next interview will be with Detective Joey Quinn followed by Vincent Masuka the Forensics Expert with the Homicide Department. My last interview will be with Detective Debra Morgan.


	13. Article 13 - "Rita Morgan's Tragic Death"

Miami Daily Herald Newspaper article, written by reporter Mike RePort, 3/14/10

"Dexter Morgan, Confessed Serial Killer, Commits Suicide"

"Interviews with his Colleagues and Family" 

I owe you, the reader, an explanation about the timing of these follow up interviews. Each interview is handled in steps. First we have to coordinate schedules to do the interview. Once the actual interview is completed I prepare the first draft for approval. The approval process includes the individual being interviewed, the MMPD command staff, and the FBI. Then it comes back to this reporter with all of the corrections to be incorporated into what you, the reader, will see printed as the final article. The time varies from article to article because of this process. Thank you all for your patience and understanding.

My next interview is with Detective Joey Quinn. Det. Quinn has been with the MMPD Homicide Department a little over two years, the most recent addition to the team. His partner is Detective Debra Morgan. He has worked with everyone on the team including Dexter Morgan. I found Det. Quinn to be respectful of the delicate situation affecting his fellow detectives due to Dexter Morgan's Dark Passenger more out of his concern for Det. Debra Morgan than his personal involvement with Dexter Morgan.

MR – Detective Quinn, thank you for your time to help the Miami community better understand each of the individuals personal experiences that were close to Dexter Morgan. As I have told the others before you in this series of interviews I know that this is not easy for you. May I call you Joey?

JQ – Everyone calls me Quinn. Either one is okay.

MR – Very good, I'll call you Quinn. You are the newest team member in Homicide. You have been on board now for about two years. How has this recent series of events affected you?

JQ – Dexter Morgan was a forensics guy and we worked together. We weren't that close, in fact we really didn't like each other that much. I always felt something was different about him but I have to say this caught me off guard completely. I feel bad for his sister, Deb. Deb and I are partners and it's been hell for her. I know you will talk to her too if she okays the interview but I have to say it's better that he's gone even though I know Deb is suffering so badly right now. I know she will get past this and move on.

MR – Being Deb's partner puts you in a unique position to observe her through your work since all of this has happened. Is there anything you can tell our readers that may shed some light on her current condition?

JQ – Deb is strong and is working hard right now. That's how she survives, through her work. And I should say through her efforts to help the kids. She can tell you about that. I see her struggling daily trying to keep her emotions in check while she works on her cases. She's doing better now in my opinion.

MR – What do you do to deal with the knowledge that one of your co-workers was a serial killer?

JQ – I have put that issue to bed. I don't blame myself for not knowing earlier. Dexter was a forensics scientist and was trained to cover his tracks. I could not know what I could not know; it's that simple for me. My issue is with my team. I want to be there for them if I can do anything that will help them through this, especially Deb. I see each of them handling this as well as can be expected. This is a tough group.

MR – I'm sure they all appreciate your concern and efforts. Is there anything you would like to add that we have not covered?

JQ – Just that I believe in my team and we will survive.

MR – Thank you, Det. Quinn, for your time and sharing your thoughts with our readers.

This interview was shorter than the previous ones, I think due to the fact that Det. Joey Quinn had not developed the close relationship with Dexter Morgan that the others had. He was truly concerned for his team which was not only demonstrated through his words but as I observed, through his demeanor.

My next interview is with Vincent Masuka the (other) Forensics Expert in the MMPD Homicide Department. Mr. Masuka worked directly with Dexter Morgan in their common efforts to solve crimes through the science of Forensics. Mr. Masuka is articulate, intelligent, and has an interesting view on life in general. His insight into the world of Forensics Science was an education and I hope your take on his interview will be as well received as it was by this reporter.

MR – Mr. Masuka, thank you for taking the time to give us this opportunity to get your take on the Dexter Morgan tragedy. I understand that you have recently been appointed to the new position of Director of Forensics for the MMPD, congratulations.

VM – Thank you, Mike. Is it okay if I call you Mike? I like your name by the way, Mike RePort. It fits perfectly with what you do! Has anyone else ever commented about that to you? I bet they have.

MR – Yes, of course, call me Mike. And yes others have commented about my name. To tell the truth it's a pen name. I use it to protect my true identity because of the investigative reporting that I do. This case is a perfect example. Now who is interviewing who here? Let's continue.

VM – My promotion to DOF establishes the turning point that says the MMPD is moving on and getting past the Dexter Morgan era. It's my time now to add a new Forensics Expert to the department. I am currently interviewing and hope to have a new body on board soon.

MR – I like your choice of words Mr. Masuka. Is it okay if I call you Vince?

VM – Vince is good. Of course Director sounds good too.

MR – Very well then, Director. How are you handling all of this, the Dexter Morgan Era, as you have called it?

VM – I worked with Dexter for all these years and never suspected him. He was good! I mean he was good at covering his tracks. Do you realize how much effort he put into hiding his kills? Well I do! Now that I know his background it makes more sense. Like you said in one of your articles, no one was watching before.

At a personal level I'm okay now. Have you met our therapist? She really helped me get a handle on this thing. She told me that it was okay to be mad, hurt, betrayed, and really to have a full range of emotions and feelings and that was normal. What Dexter did is not my fault and I can't beat myself up over not knowing or not doing anything before to stop it. I've been back to talk to her as many times as the rest of the team and to be honest I do feel better now. I believe time heals all wounds, except the fatal ones of course and I should know!

MR – Good point Director, very true. You are in a unique position to answer some questions I have plus some questions from our readers. Early on it was noted that there was a 90 minute time gap from the moment Dexter Morgan arrived home to when he actually called the police to report Rita's murder. Has that been explained?

VM – Yes, to a point. When we first received his call the team was shocked to say the least. Dexter was one of us and this was his wife for God's sake. Everyone knew Rita and loved her; she was one of the family here. When I first arrived at his home I approached Dexter first to offer my condolences. He appeared to be truly shaken; I don't think he was faking. He told me to do my job and do it damn good. Those were his exact words. He was intense and upset when we spoke.

Deb was already there and was holding Harrison, just a few feet away from us when I first arrived. Deb looked lost. I thought that the both of them were ready to lose it but they held on for each other. Dexter had blood on him from holding Harrison and on his hands and arms from Rita. At that point I had not seen her yet but knew what had happened. At that moment I thought everything appeared right for the situation.

I entered the house and went to the bathroom were Rita was. That scene is still in my mind; I don't think I will ever forget that moment. Rita was in the tub, dead. She had been cut and bled out. Harrison had been on the floor near the tub with blood on the floor. You could see where he had been sitting and crawling around from the streaks in the blood. We now know this was very similar to what had happened to Dexter when he was three. Harrison is much younger and our hopes are that he will not be affected the same way.

I started my investigation at this point first by taking her temperature to fix the time of death, then with photos. It turned out that Rita had been dead for approximately 8 to 10 hours. The dried and streaked blood on most of the floor supported that time line. But I also noticed that the blood around the tub, closest to the tub was still fairly moist. That did not fit. The only explanation was that Rita's body had been moved and the bloody water from the tub had been splashed onto the floor.

I continued with my investigation and found the knife under her in the tub that had been used to kill her. The impression it left on her skin was in two locations, overlapping actually, close but not exact. One impression was from the initial positioning. The second was more recent, maybe within a half hour or so. I knew then that Dexter had been searching for the knife like I had. It's what we do. It's part of the job. It's in our blood. I informed Sgt. Batista once I knew that the crime scene had been compromised. I actually thought for an instant that maybe Dexter had killed her but I dismissed that immediately because I knew, at that time, that he could not do something like that, there was no reason to do that, that I knew of anyway.

That was the beginning that led to us finding out that he had waited 90 minutes to call 911. There was no evidence that he did anything else during that 90 minutes except hold Harrison and grieve.

MR – Thank you, Director, for the background concerning the 90 minute gap. Its' been about 11 weeks now since Rita Morgan's death. Its' been about 8 weeks since Dexter Morgan was arrested. Its' been about 7 weeks since he committed suicide. How much longer will the MMPD and the FBI be working on his case before you have all of the evidence processed and can close the case?

VM – We estimate another month or so. Dexter gave us much of what we needed to get this far so quickly. We will never find all of the bodies but we have all of the names of his victims. There's a lot of paperwork to process and that's where we are now. Once we file the case as "Closed" the fallout will begin from the victim's families and from Dexter's cases as an expert witness. So in reality the case will not be over until all of the fallout has run its' course. I have no idea how long that will take but its' the closest thing to job security that I will ever get! Sorry, a little forensics' humor there!

MR – You have a way with words, Director. Is there anything else you would like to add to wrap up our interview?

VM – Just that the team here will be okay. I really worry about the kids though; they've been through so much. I feel so bad for them. Life is not fair. If there is one thing that has come out of all of this is that life is not fair, at all.

MR – Thank you, Director Masuka, for your time and your insight.

That concluded one of the more informative interviews answering the question about what happened in the 90 minute gap. As you can see, Director Vincent Masuka is an interesting character.

The last person I have to interview is Debra Morgan. We have an appointment and I will report back to you, the reader, as soon as I can. Her interview will cover the children as well as Debra Morgan's personal battle to deal with not only all of this most recent tragedy but those that she has previously experienced.

Thank you once again for your patience and interest.


	14. Article 14 - "Rita Morgan's Tragic Death"

Miami Daily Herald Newspaper article, written by reporter Mike RePort, 3/21/10

"Dexter Morgan, Confessed Serial Killer, Commits Suicide"

"Interviews with his Colleagues and Family" 

Debra Morgan is Dexter Morgan's sister. She is a Detective with the MMPD Homicide Department and before that worked with the Vice Squad for the MMPD. She is an accomplished professional based on her record as well as the many accolades this reporter has heard from her peers. She is now the guardian of Dexter Morgan's son, Harrison.

Det. Debra Morgan, whom I will refer to in this article as Deb in many places, is a person that I have grown to respect and admire; not only as a professional but as a good human being. Deb has shown great character and an inner strength that has helped define her as an individual anyone would be proud to know and call a friend. I am in a unique and precarious position of being allowed to interview her knowing that I was the one that first called attention to her brother which led to his capture then his suicide.

I have spoken to Debra Morgan on four different occasions now preceding this interview. We first met at the station to be introduced formally and talk about the interview in general. I find this approach works best for several reasons. First I feel it's important to put the individual at ease by letting them know how the process works and what to expect. This is a feeling out process for both parties to allow boundaries to be set if needed and to put forth my thoughts and expectations for the interview. The reverse is also true, in this case for Deb.

What happened in that first meeting led to several more meetings which to my surprise and I must say, Deb's also, has led to a growing friendship between us. I asked Deb in our first meeting, after giving her my "pre-interview prep talk", what she expected to achieve in granting this interview. Her answer was very insightful to her maturity and the direction in which her path in life was directed which told this reporter a lot about the person, Debra Morgan.

She replied, "To make peace with myself. I have an obligation to fulfill, raising Harrison. It's more than just an obligation, its' my choice based on my love for him as well as Dexter and Rita. Harrison needs someone to be there for him, to love him, to hold his hand and hug him as he grows older, to guide him and to teach him how to live life and smile with confidence that he is a good person and has every right to expect no less. Like me, he has a past. I need to make peace with myself so I can teach him to do the same. I look at this interview as one step towards that end. We need to get to know each other better, Mike, so when you put our words down on paper you get it right, for my sake and ultimately for Harrison."

This is how my professional and personal journey began with Debra Morgan. This reporter also has an obligation, to you the reader, and ultimately to myself, to get it right! This is my attempt to do just that.

Our second meeting took place in her home. I was invited over for lunch and a visit with her and Harrison. Our time was spent talking about Deb's life from her point of view and playing with Harrison. We prepared lunch together actually, ate then cleaned up. While we ate Deb fed Harrison his solids followed by a bottle. This was followed by a diaper change and Harrison was down for a 2 hour nap! The impact of Rita's death scene and little Harrison sitting there for all those hours on the bathroom floor hit this reporter full force. I realized at that moment why Deb wanted us to get to know each other better. This was personal, not just a "story" to report.

I told her I understood and she just smiled. She looked at me with an expression that had relaxed a little from our first meeting. She talked about her work as a Detective after that to point out that in her profession she was confronted with tragedy almost daily. She had to work each case while giving enough of herself to do her job right but not letting herself become personally involved to deeply. It was like walking a tightrope, there had to be a balance to maintain her sanity, especially now that she had Harrison.

Her childhood was fairly normal but with one regret, that her father spent a lot more time with Dexter than with her. She now understands why. Deb first lost her mother then her father early in her life. Her relationship with her father was built around his work as a police officer which inspired her to follow in his footsteps. She struggled in the beginning but soon found her own path within law enforcement which led her to becoming a detective.

After Harrison woke up from his nap this reporter played with him for several hours as Deb and I talked about random topics. As we played and talked I looked around her home noticing the little things that made this house, her home. And I must add, Harrison's home. She had baby proofed her home which according to Deb had been a real chore. She had called in reinforcements to complete the task! In the living room there were the usual furniture items of course along with a pack-in-play, a changing table with the usual supplies, and an abundance of soft toys and stuffed animals. I also noticed pictures of Dexter and Rita along with all of the kids. Deb had Harrison's family out in full view for him to see as he grew up.

I asked Deb about the pictures and her plan for telling Harrison about his past. I told her if she wasn't ready to talk about that yet that I understood. She did answer and here is what she told this reporter.

"I will always talk to Harrison about Dexter and Rita in a loving way. They are his parents. He will grow up with that in his mind first. I will tell him that they died young and loved him dearly. When he asks how they died, depending on his age I will tell him one of two stories. When he's young I will just say that they died in a car accident. Only when I think he's ready or by some chance he hears something before I'm ready to tell him the truth, then I will let him know what happened.

I want him to grow up with a firm belief that his mom and dad loved him and no matter what else he learns that will always be there for him. I will tell him about Rita first then Dexter. Rita was an innocent victim. Her death was tragic and he should remember her for her love for him. Astor and Cody will help me with this part. I will tell him about her love for her children and her willingness to help others, her kindness. He will know about his mother.

When I tell him the whole truth about Dexter I will start by saying that he was two people in one; one very troubled and the other struggling to become normal. We all knew the struggling Dexter up until the very end. I hope that I can convey the good side of his father to him, the side that I knew, the side that Rita knew, the side that we all loved. That will be first and by starting now I hope that is the Dexter he keeps in his heart, like I do.

The other Dexter that I will talk about will be the troubled side of him and how that started through no fault of his own. Harrison needs to know and I will be the one to tell him. He needs to be able to deal with his own feelings and vent. Part of the time I spent with the counselor provided by the department was to talk about this very point, how to help Harrison deal with this knowledge so that he can understand and not let it define or consume him.

This gets back to me saying that I need to make peace with myself now so that I can help Harrison do the same. This is true for Astor and Cody also. Their counselor is working with them now about how they feel and letting their emotions out so they can be discussed. What Dexter was, his troubled side, will not define the rest of my family. I won't let that happen! And Damn anyone that tries to make it otherwise!"

Deb's inner strength is formidable. She is a very focused young lady with a mission. A mission like any other parent, to raise her kids so they are ready to survive on their own in our complicated world. My respect and admiration for her grew that afternoon as I hope you, the reader, has also.

Deb is still a mom in progress, according to her. One part love, one part determination, and one part "don't (mess) with my kid attitude. Her use of the language is informative and entertaining at the same time. Feel free to use a thesaurus for the word, mess, as used in this context! Start with letter, F, it will save you some time. I was very impressed with the way she handled herself with Harrison. Deb is a loving and caring mom. Yes, I called her a mom, she is now. This is new for her of course but if you didn't know the story about how she recently became a mom you would never be able to tell that this was new to her.

When I left her home later that evening I felt that I had just made a new friend. The afternoon had passed too quickly and to tell the truth I was a bit sad that I had to leave. This reporter was becoming involved at a very personal level with his story, and very happy to do so. Life is not predictable and no matter how we try to keep everything neat and tidy, stuff happens. This story in its entirety is proof of that.

Our next meeting was the following day in my home. This is the first time this reporter had allowed such a meeting. In so doing I had to ask myself several questions and feel comfortable with the answers. I was about to let the subject of my next interview enter into my private world, one that I have kept apart from my professional world all these years. In so doing I would be obligated to report it to you the reader, another first. I came to the conclusion that this was the time, it felt right. My friendship with Deb and my feelings for Harrison were growing, a very pleasant experience.

For the record I'm an older gentleman with grandchildren and am truly blessed with a very loving wife. We have been married now for 36 years and are looking forward to many more. I spoke with my wife first to ask if going this way with an interview in our home was okay. She told me that she wanted to meet Deb and Harrison and would be very happy to meet them in our home. Of course Harrison may have cemented the deal for her after I told her how cute he is! Grandma's are like that.

Deb arrived with Harrison, a stroller, a diaper bag, and a handbag big enough to carry some extra supplies just in case of an extra long visit. Of course we were already prepared having a grandson about the same age as Harrison. The ladies hit it off well right from the beginning. As I watched them talk and play with Harrison I thought of Rita. I thought about Astor and Cody. I cried and had to leave the room. How could so much tragedy be inflected on one family? The enormity of the weight that Debra was now shouldering hit me full force. No one should have to be in this position but yet here she was. She did not choose this but accepted it fully. How could she not? If not for her what would become of Harrison?

In my book, Deb is a hero. I realized then that if Deb would allow us into her life we would be there for her and Harrison as well as Astor and Cody. The rest of the visit went well with my wife inviting them back again for another visit to meet the rest of the family. After Deb and Harrison left I shared my thoughts with my wife, she agreed. This reporter is truly blessed indeed.

Our next meeting started in one location and continued on to a second. The first was with her attorney concerning Harrison's adoption. I accompanied her along with Angel and Maria Batista while my wife and my daughter along with our two grandson's babysat little Harrison in our home. Deb had been granted temporary guardianship immediately after Dexter's arrest. The next step in the process was to adopt Harrison. The attorney had asked that Deb bring in who she wanted to name as Harrison's God Parents and anyone else she knew would be there to offer support and care for her and Harrison. This reporter was most surprised and honored when Deb asked that I accompany her to this meeting; with the full support of my family I might add.

The attorney would file the paperwork and notify all of us when the next step would require us to be there. The attorney was confident that the adoption would be granted, and to jump ahead a bit, it was. The adoption was a defining moment that made it all the more real and final, that Harrison was Debra's son now. Life moves on.

The second location that day was a picnic that the MMPD had put together in Harrison's honor. My entire family was there as well as the entire Homicide department. The day in part was one of remembrance and honoring the memories of those that were no longer there. No one would be forgotten and no one would forget how each of the departed had affected so many lives in so many ways. This was a gathering to confront and accept what was and move on. This happened over the course of an hour or so, so naturally that the festivities that followed felt like the beginning of a new event.

Harrison was passed from one person to another coming full circle back to Deb. Each gave him a hug and a kiss to welcome him into his new beginnings, a new and fresh start in life with hope and love. At this point Deb made a short statement.

"I love you all and thank you all for being here for Harrison and me. I want to thank Rita for showing me how to be a loving mom. She will always be in my heart and be my passenger sitting on my shoulder looking out for Harrison, to guide me, to be my conscience. Now if we don't eat soon I'm gonna freak out and kill a (messing) hot dog just for openers!"

Deb's language again, no further comment required. The rest of the day was a picnic day, fun and games, family and friends. It was good.

It was at the picnic that Deb and I discussed Astor and Cody in more detail. They were at their grandparent's home for the time being and are under the care of a counselor as mentioned previously. Their grandparents had been given temporary custody until such time that Deb could be in a better situation concerning Harrison and the family could decide together where the best place was for them to live. It was the general consensus that it would be with Deb.

Deb has been in constant contact with them and hopes that she can adopt them as well. Time is on their side and for the immediate future will remain with their grandparents. It was agreed that some time should pass and allow the kids to continue in counseling before anymore changes took place. Their world has been changed forever. They are loved and cared for and only time will tell how they handle this.

Our next meeting was for the formal interview at Deb's home. We met and chatted for a while when it occurred to us that we didn't need to have a formal interview. Her story had been laid out for you, the reader, in the paragraphs preceding this one already. We decided then that each of us would make a final statement for this series of articles and call it a day.

Debra looked at ease when she spoke, "My new family is what is important to me now, not the past; my life is all about the future. I feel at peace with myself now. I'm blessed that I can be there for my little guy, Harrison. I love Astor and Cody so much and want them to be here too. We all just need a little more time. It will happen."

This reporter has made a new and very dear friend. This series of articles are now concluded and I thank everyone for their support and patience. Take care.


End file.
